


Her Own Way

by mathelode (engmaresh)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clone Wars, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Shmi Skywalker Lives, Treat, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/pseuds/mathelode
Summary: Shmi survives the Tuskens. And now that she's free, she can go her own way, even if it terrifies her son.





	Her Own Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annathecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/gifts).



By the time Shmi recovers, war has broken out across the galaxy, Anakin right in the middle of it.

“I’m taking you home, mom,” he tells her when she’s discharged. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think Tatooine is one of the safest places to be right now.”

She’s so proud of him, her tall, strong boy, still full of conviction, hope and the drive to do the right thing. But she knows where he gets it from.

“I’m free now,” she tells him. “I can go where I want, do what I want. For the first time in years.”

Anakin can’t argue against that. But he entreats her with tears in his eyes to be careful, to be safe. He can’t almost lose her again.

“I’m always with you,” she says. She is glad for his friends. They hide it well, but she knows they love him; Anakin’s mentor with the tired eyes, the wife she knows he’s not supposed to have.

Life as Watto’s slave, though better than most, had still been hard and painful. This time however, she gets to face danger of her own accord. The Naboo Relief Corps welcomes her into their ranks. At first it’s not much; delivering aid to nearby planets, resettling refugees. But the war comes ever closer to home.

“Mom!” exclaims Anakin, the first time they encounter each other in space. He’s tailed by a young Troguta girl. “What are you doing here?”

“Helping.” Shmi gestures to her medic badge, then extends her hand to the girl.

“Skyguy’s mom! I’m Ahsoka!” She beams. “His Padawan!”

(A _grandchild_.)

“You can’t be here,” Anakin protests. “It’s not safe!”

“Anakin.” She loves him so much, but she wants to live for herself. “I’m where I need to be. Just like you are.”


End file.
